Conventional well-known strobe devices include the following components: a flash discharge tube having an anode on one side and a cathode on the other side; a reflector storing a part of the flash discharge tube; and a trigger coil having a cylindrical core and primary winding and secondary winding wound around the core.
In the above strobe devices, the trigger coil is disposed near the reflector, and the trigger coil has a secondary terminal (output terminal), which is in contact with the reflector (see, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2). According to these Patent Literatures, this configuration eliminates the need to provide a lead wire connecting the reflector and the trigger coil, thereby eliminating illumination failure due to the imperfect contact of the lead wire.
In the strobe device of Patent Literature 1, the trigger coil is disposed behind the reflector, whereas in the strobe device of Patent Literature 2, the trigger coil is disposed under the reflector.
Because of these arrangements, the strobe devices of Patent Literatures 1 and 2 are far from being compact.